numen_machinafandomcom-20200214-history
Play Sequence and Rules
PLAY SEQUENCE 1: Roll to see if the scene is Realistic or Grim. Realistic: Nothing too out of the ordinary, unless the story relies on it. Grim: Super-grit, think of a Tarantino action sequence and just ridiculously out of this world, as far as the setting goes. 2''': '''Players roll to see who goes first to last. 3: When it’s your turn, roll to see if your reaction is Realistic or Grim to the setting of the scene from Sequence 1. Only the Game Master(s) can end the scene. RULES Take no more than 14 hours to respond for your turn. ' ' '''Although we suggest you respond ASAP, we understand people have schedules. If you don’t respond within the aforementioned timeframe, we will exclude your character from the current scene to progress the story. You are not bigger than the story. '''Your character knows what your character knows, not what *you* know. ' '''No matter what you may know outside of game, your character isn’t you. Just because you see that Johnny’s character is a secret double agent doesn’t mean your character will know, unless previously discussed with Johnny or the Game Master(s). '''You may interact with other characters during your turn.' This is a roleplaying game, so roleplay! Don’t be afraid to talk to your companions as your character’s life may depend on it in some situations! Don’t mess with the Game Master(s). This is self-explanatory. What the GM says goes. If you whine or complain, the GM is absolutely responsible for what may happen to your character later on, and that isn’t necessarily a good thing. Do not spam Scene Threads! Scene Threads are for roleplaying and game playing, not for GIF posts or anything else that isn’t related to the game. If you have any questions to ask the GM, message them privately. Keep the thread clean, clear, and related. Do not plan anything secret without GM’s knowledge and say-so. Again, self-explanatory. This could cause you to become upset later on if what you secretly planned doesn’t actually happen. Nuspecs are not for empowering your character. Basically your nuspec can not be an over-powered ability. It’s to keep things fantastical and to add a uniqueness. Nuspecs can only be used four times per scene. Every time you use your nuspec, roll a D6 and then subtract that number from your overall Humanity Meter. ' '''Humanity Meter starts out at 300 at the beginning of the campaign and you add one point back at the end of every scene. You may never go above 295, however. The closer to 0 your Humanity Meter gets, the closer to Complete Degradation your character gets. '''Complete Degradation.' If your character ever reaches Complete Degradation then that’s game over for that character. If you wish to continue playing, you must start a new character. When posting your action, never speak like your action was confirmed. Due to the mechanics of this game, you can only talk as if you’re in the moment. Instead of saying, “I punch this NPC/PC,” say “I go to punch this NPC/PC.” There are roll checks that need to be made for both NPC and PC interactions, as well as if you’re interacting with a PC, then the player needs time to react.